072514-Comeuppance
CAA RIGHT NOW opened memo on board COMEUPPANCE. CURRENT languidLachesis CLL RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CLL: You have all been summoned to Commander Balish's office. Miloko, you lost track of Darmok at some point talking with Thiago. CAA: SEEING THE MAKEUP OF WHO ALL HAS BEEN SUMMONED, MERROW SIGHS. "WELL, THERE'S PRETTY MUCH NO DOUBTING WHAT THIS IS ABOUT, IS THERE?" CURRENT cthonicCatamite CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCC: ((what's going on now)) CLL: ((Like it says on the tin.)) CURRENT timidTheurge CTT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTT: "b-busted? r-right g-guys?" CCC: Ͽ Đarmok comes back, a donut on each finger of one hand, and throws his arm around றiloko. Ͼ CAA: "WE KNEW IT WAS A POSSIBILITY WHEN WE DID IT." Merrow tries to look dignified. CURRENT gracefulThaumaturge CGT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGT: Acenia sighs. Well, this actually might not be so bad... Maybe. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "WE MUST FACE OUR COMEUPPANCE BRAVELY." CGT: (( hashtag title usage +2 pt )) CLL: You see a troll in a black suit approach you. "The Commander will see you now." He leads the way to Commander Balish's office. CGT: Acenia follows. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CTT: Miloko follows, head bowed CCC: Ͽ Đarmok giggles. Ͼ CAA: Merrow tries to maintain his composure. He does give a rueful smile at Darmok's apparent glee, but shakes his head in resignment. CLL: As you enter the office, Balish is pacing in front of a projector screen. He has four chairs arrayed in front of his desk. "Take a Seat," he orders. CAA: (( Guys, I don't want to alarm you, but "CORNERED!" just came up on my player. )) CGT: (( OMG YES )) CGT: (( GIMME )) CCC: Ͽ Đarmok chuckles and tugs றiloko over with him, sitting in Ɓalish's chair behind the desk and pulling her onto his lap ((if you consent, ȾȾ)) Ͼ CGT: (( actually here, my favorite version:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FfM70egWauo )) CTT: ((sure)) CAA: (( Mine is an upload to Google Music, so I don't think I can link it. It's a fan compilation of all three versions from Gyakuten Meets Orchestra though )) CAA: Merrow takes his seat, trying not to chuckle at Darmok's antics. CGT: Acenia finds a spot and... you know its starting to get really annoying to sit down in pants. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: She adjusts Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: Balish sizes up Acenia with a long, uncomfortable glance, and smirks, before giving Merrow an appraising look. "A Prince at heart, then. Sleeping your way through the Rabble." CAA: Merrow's face turns to a disapproving frown. "WE HOPE YOU ARE NOT IMPLYING ANYTHING UNTOWARD ABOUT YOUR FUTURE EMPRESS." CLL: Balish smirks. "She's not my empress yet. At the moment, she's just a mutant who should be culled, and is only avoiding that fate at the command of the Empress. Doesn't mean she's been afforded any special rights." CAA: Merrow does not respond, but his face sets into a glare. CCC: Ͽ Đarmok lets out a low growl. Ͼ CLL: Balish looks up. "As for you two. Darmok, you're being returned to your cell. I'll be setting a twenty-one guard rotation on you, to ensure you don't get out. CLL: " CCC: Ͽ Đarmok makes a rude gesture. Ͼ CAA: Merrow stifles a snort. CLL: "Princess Miloko, I was under the impression you were going to be cooperative. Is that still the case, or are you going to be joining Darmok in his cell?" CTT: "umm? you k-know w-what? I'll go w-with D-Darmok? you d-don't s-scare me?" CAA: "COMMANDER AGGARO! WE HOPE YOU WILL REMEMBER THE POLITICAL IMPLICATIONS OF IMPRISONING, OR EVEN THREATENING TO IMPRISON, A PRINCESS OF THE HUMANS IN SUCH A DELICATE TIME AS THIS." CGT: Acenia raises her hand as if to request permission to speak. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: "But she's not actually a human princess. She's just one of Tlaloc's byblows, according to the paperwork." CLL: Balish glances down at Acenia. "What?" CGT: "For future reference, is there a guidebook that can be referred to? Things that can be done and cannot be done within this compound?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: ✫(◝ō_ō◜) Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: "You will stay in your rooms. You will only be permitted to see people I, or Heston allow you to see." CAA: "That would be Sami Heston of the human forces, Commander?" Merrow asks softly. CLL: "Yes it would." Balish sneers. "Not that I'm HAPPY having this be a joint venture." CAA: "Oh? I would think it somewhat....nostalgic?" CGT: Acenia tries really hard not to smile at that. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CCC: Ͽ Đarmok laughs. "Ɓalish and Տami, Ʀed Ƕills of Ѧlternia." Ͼ CLL: Balish flushes deep purple. "I don't know what you're talking about." CAA: "OH, OF COURSE NOT. HOW SILLY OF US." CCC: Ͽ Đarmok starts tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair, keeping perfect time. Ͼ CLL: Balish's eyebrow twitches. "Regardless. You're all going to be confined to quarters, your internet access revoked." CAA: Merrow nods. Not pleased by any means, but things could be worse. CLL: "So say your goodbyes now. If I have my way, you wont be seeing each other again." CAA: "UNTIL WHAT TIME?" CLL: ((what's everyone's notice?)) CGT: (( +3 )) CTT: ((+1)) CAA: (( Goose egg. )) CAA: (( Wow, can't believe I would place Merrow's Notice that low. )) CCC: ((+2)) CLL: Everyone except Merrow, you realize you hear footsteps, clacking in time to Darmok's tapping. CCC: Ͽ Đarmok grins toothily. Ͼ CGT: Acenia guesses to herself that Commander Balish had arranged a date and forgotten the time. She watches the door. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: "Until you're all dead, for all I care!" He huffs, crossing to lock the door. As he reaches for the handle, it opens, cracking him in the face, giving him a bloody nose. CGT: (◝●o●◜)✧ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow really has to stifle a laugh now. But he whispers to Acenia while Balish is distracted. CTT: "t-that h-hurt?" Miloko asks mockingly CLL: Miloko, Merrow, you easily recognize the Famous Colonel Heston, Commander of the Horntakers, as she walks into the room. CAA: "Don't worry. I doubt he can make this stick for very long. You are my betrothed, and I doubt mother would allow our marriage to be stifled based on a single indiscretion." CGT: "oh... I ... wasn't worried..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Be patient." He squeezes her hand. CLL: Sami smirks at Balish. "Bleeding already? And I thought Troll Kismesis were supposed to put up a fight." CAA: Merrow stands. Not exactly at attention, but enough to show a small measure of respect for a high ranking soldier. CGT: Acenia's not sure. She mimics Merrow? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: Sami smiles at the group of you. "Hey guys. How are you holding up?" CAA: "WE ARE WELL. WE BELIEVE YOU ARE COMMANDER HESTON? COMMANDER AGGARO'S BALANCING FORCE IN THIS OPERATION, IF WE HAVE READ THE ATMOSPHERE CORRECTLY?" CAA: He tries to make sure Balish hears the phrase "Balancing Force." CLL: "You could put it that way. You could also say he's a whiny blowhard who deserves all the punishment I can dish out after the way he's been treating my little boy." CCC: Ͽ Đarmok groans. Ͼ CAA: Merrow smiles. CAA: "WE ARE SURE WE WOULD NEVER SAY SUCH A THING ABOUT THE GOOD COMMANDER." His voice does not sound at all convincing. CLL: Sami walks over to Darmok, checking him over. "What did I say about cutting your chest up? And is this your princess you keep talking about?" She gives you a salute, Miloko. "I hope Commander Balish didn't upset you?" CTT: "no, I'm f-fine?" CLL: She nods. "Ok. We're gonna have a bit of real talk." She walks back to the front of the room, and pushes Balish to the ground, placing a boot firmly on his chest. CAA: "IN THAT CASE, WE WILL RETURN TO OUR SEAT, IF YOU DO NOT OBJECT, COMMANDER HESTON." CLL: Balish attempts to push her off, but she uses the wall for leverage. "Go ahead. It'll be a short talk though." CAA: Merrow sits back down. CLL: "I know you're all teenagers, and I know you've all got this urge to live on the wild side. That's healthy, and normal." CGT: (( maybe just for darmok. )) CLL: "However, I ask that the four of you remember that you are an example to the other players, and represent our hopes for how interconnected our races can be." CLL: "So, while you're not in trouble, I ask that if you want to have a drink or two you keep it confined to your rooms?" CAA: "UNDERSTOOD. WE APOLOGIZE FOR THE INDISCRETION. IT WAS A BAD DECISION THAT WE SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT MORE BEFORE MAKING IT." CTT: "yes m-ma'am?" CGT: Acenia raises her hand again. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: "It's not your fault. Darmok knew I was coming, so he wanted to piss of Balish." CLL: She gives Darmok a steely look. "Try not to get your friends in trouble next time?" CCC: Ͽ Đarmok bows his head, accepting the chastisement. Ͼ CGT: "I'm locked out of my room..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: "Oh? I heard you had all but moved in with Prince Merrow." CLL: "If you need me to let you in I can." CAA: Merrow turns completely tyrian. CTT: Miloko giggles CAA: "THAT IS....A MISUNDERSTANDING." CGT: "Th-n... bluh." Acenia gives up. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CTT: "or m-maybe? it was f-fate?" CLL: "Then why don't you clear that up for me. Did you not spend last night together?" CAA: "YOU ARE NOT HELPING, PRINCESS MILOKO." CAA: "WELL....TECHNICALLY THAT STATEMENT IS ACCURATE, BUT IT IS IMPRECISE..." CGT: "I was locked out then also. Going for help at that moment would not have benefitted anyone. We would have possibly been breaking curfew, we would be directly implicating ourselves in the event Commander Balish called us here for, and we would have likely been giving a harsher punishment to Darmok... from what I understand, but may not understand. 21 guards sounds excessive already." Ѽ CAA: "YES, WHAT SHE SAID." Merrow sounds relieved. CLL: Sami giggles. "Your matesprite has quite a way with words, Prince Merrow." CAA: Merrow's blush goes even deeper, if that's even possible. CLL: "Darmok's not getting any guards. Balish isn't an idiot, despite all evidence to the contrary. He knows assigning someone to guard Merrow is a good way to get a corpse or an AWOL soldier." CGT: (( pigment too strong, sweating colors. oh god )) CAA: (( To guard Merrow, or to guard Darmok? )) CLL: ((not merrow, darmok)) CLL: ((sorry three topics at once.)) CAA: (( Okay. )) CAA: (( No worries. )) CLL: "How about I get you into your room, Acenia, and from now, if you get locked out, no matter what you're doing, you come get me. You wont be in trouble for whatever you were doing, so long as you were safe about it. Understand?" CAA: Merrow breathes a sigh of relief. "SO....WE WILL CONTINUE TO BE ALLOWED TO SEE ONE ANOTHER?" CGT: "Yes, thank you! Is there something you want in repayment that is not my horns?" She hides her tiny little horns in her hands. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: "Of course, Do you know how much money I have riding on my shipping grid?" At the mention of horns, Sami starts laughing. "I only take horns from trolls I'm in actual combat with. Yours are too cute and belong on your head." CAA: "SHIPPING....GRID...?" Merrow sounds mortified. CLL: Sami nods. "Oh yes. As soon as I learned who the 20 players for this session are, I made predictions on who'd get together." CTT: "umm, w-what!?" CLL: "I admit, I didn't see my widdle Darmy getting with anyone." CAA: "AND YOU PAIRED THE TWO OF US?" Merrow sounds surprised. CGT: (( omfg darmy )) CGT: "Perhaps she knew the arrangement beforehand?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: (( I know. I wish Merrow and Darmok were closer so he could start calling him that teasingly now. )) CTT: "e-ehehehehe, D-Darmy?" CLL: "Yes, I was informed of your betrothal." Her watch beeps. "Balli-poo. We have a meeting with the Empress and Her Majesty. Clean yourself up. You're a disgrace." CLL: "You kids go have fun!" CCC: Ͽ Đarmok rolls his eyes, and picks up றiloko." Ͼ CGT: (( sami is my spirit animal )) CAA: "THANK YOU COMMANDER. WE EAGERLY ANTICIPATE YOUR TENURE HERE." CGT: "How do I find you if I need you?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: "I have to meet with the Empress, then go get Darmy's widdle brother, Jack-Jack." CAA: (( Oh god. Darmy and Jack-Jack. )) CLL: "But here just call me if you need something. Here's my phone number." CAA: (( LL, I love post-scratch Sami. )) CTT: "a-another is a-arriving?" CGT: Acenia takes the number down and is excited. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: "In a few hours, yes." CTT: "g-guess T-Tethys d-doesn't h-have m-much t-time t-then?" CLL: Sami opens the door. "All right you lot, out." CAA: Merrow obeys, trying to keep the skip out of his step, and breathing a sigh of relief once they're far enough away from the Commanders' Office. CCC: Ͽ Đarmok stands, throwing றiloko over his shoulder playfully, and heads out after his friends. Ͼ CTT: "bye?" CGT: Acenia waves to the Horntaker, who is actually really cool. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: When Acenia rejoins him, Merrow turns to her. "If you had told me this morning that our friendoinkbeastmeat was going to be pulled from the fire by the Horntaker herself, I would've never believed you." CLL: ((go have fun)) Top lel CLL: GT i think we have a log CLL: Sami totally let you in your room. CGT: sweet Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧